12 Days of Contestshipping
by Sweet May
Summary: Christmas Contestshipping fic. It has never been so much fun with May & Drew celebrating it.
1. 12 weird Wynauts

**Title:** 12 days of Contestshipping  
**Anime:** Pokémon Advance Generation  
**Pairing:** Shuu x Haruka  
**Summary:** Twelve days till Christmas has never been fun in Johto.  
**Warning:** PG-13 fic  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Pokémon.

This fic was supposed to come out on the 14th of December but my procrastination took over. Hopefully I get the 2nd & 3rd chapter done tomorrow. I will get up to date on this I swear!

* * *

On the 12th day of Christmas, Contestshipping gave to me: 

**12 weird Wynauts-**

"Christmas is almost coming!" cried May who danced around the streets of Violet City. The frozen air turned May's cheeks a bit red. She cuddled herself underneath her pink jacket. Hiding her mouth behind the white scarf, she walked along the streets, admiring all the things that were in the windows of shops. Clothes, jewelry, shoes, anything that grabbed May's interest.

"I just need to shop now!" May cried, excited to see bags in people's hands. Huge red and white bags carrying presents that they would give to their special ones. May always loved Christmas. Either shop expensively for presents along with her parents or rush through December until December 25th came along. Since she was such a good girl all years, she gotten mostly what she wanted. If she received something she didn't like, simply she'd give it to her friends in school. May always thought of memories every time Christmas came around. Of her and her brother Max always watching her mom bake cookies. She liked it best when her dad was around as well. Norman would relax with his family and smile a lot.

"Even though this is another Christmas without my family, I just know it'll rock!" May couldn't wait to see what would happen on the 25th. She hoped to at least see her brother or her any of her friends. A phone call would be nice, May thought as she stopped in front of a tree. She looked back to see the buildings of Violet City a bit away.

"I must have paid more attention to this than knowing where I was going," May smiled and sat down on the nearby light brown wooden bench. May looked down her to see her white boots and fading green grass behind.

"I just hope I don't spend Christmas alone," May pouted and laid back on the bench. Resting herself from walking. She felt tired and wanted to take a nap but having the fact of a twelve year old girl sleeping unsteadily on a wooden bench in the freezing cold would be awkward and made May shiver with the thought of herself in that situation.

"I'll go back to the Pokémon Center I guess," May declared.

"Wy," cried a sound that surprised May.

"Hello?" May said, wondering where the sound came from. "Anyone there?"

"Wy!" the sound made another cry. May looked around herself and found nothing in side.

"Am I going insane or something?" she whispered. "Whoever you are, you can come out now!"

"WYNAUT!" the sound revealed itself. A blue creature with a cheery smile on its face jumped down from the tree behind May. May took a back a step as it landed on the ground. It shook a little and looked up at the frightened girl.

"Wy-wynaut?" May asked.

"Wynaut!" the blue thing cried and jumped onto May's arms. A little bewildered, May calmed herself down, sighed and smiled back at Wynaut.

"You look familiar," May wondered as she stared at Wynaut. It only kept smiling at her until it jumped off and cried again. "Wynaut!"

"Wynaut! Wy! Wynaut!" cried the other Wynaut as they all came down the tree. Mostly twelve Wynauts stood around May. She just looked at them blankly. The first Wynaut ever to come out moved behind the tree and was there for a minute. It slowly came out pulling out a basket of tan and red berries along with a red Santa Claus hat on its blue head. The other Wynauts offered to help by pushing the basket, dragging it through the gray cement to May.

"Wynaut Wy!" the Wynaut with the Santa hat said.

"Are those for me?" May asked, bending down and pointed to the basket. The Wynaut all nodded.

"You must the Wynaut I've met long time ago!" May cried and suddenly remembered just from looking at the berries. "These are Liechi berries, right?"

"Wynaut," smiled the one with the Santa hat. The other eleven Wynaut nodded in agreement.

May picked up the basket from the ground with her white gloves.

"Thank you very much," May gladly accepted. "Hey, why don't you all come back with me to the Pokémon Center? We can spend the holidays together."

"Wynaut! Wynaut! Wynaut! Wy!" all twelve Wynauts cried. May giggled happily. "Then let's go!"

"You really love Wynaut don't you, May?" said a voice that May recognized. She slowly turned behind and saw a boy with green hair leaning his back against a nearby tree.

"… Drew?!" May cried. Surprised as usual to see him, Drew walked over to her. The Wynaut jumped up and down, pleased to see him again.

"Are you always surprised to see me?" Drew asked in a mocking way. May seemed to know that he would give out remarks to her.

"Only because there's a chance you'll act like a jerk," May scolded.

"Wynaut!" cried the Wynaut with the Santa hat. It jumped next to the basket full of ripe Liechi berries and grabbed one with its long ears. It tossed it to Drew, making him catch it.

"Huh?" Drew wondered. May looked back furiously at the Wynaut.

"What was that for?" May cried. Wynaut walked to Drew, who looked down.

"Wynaut! Wy!" it said, giving its usual cheery smile again.

"Are you saying this is for me?" Drew asked. Wynaut nodded in approval. Drew gave a small smile. "Thanks… I guess."

"But that was my present," May whimpered. Drew noticed May and laughed a little.

"Don't you know how to share your presents, May?" Drew gave off his infamous smirk and threw the Liechi berry in the air and caught it, repeating it for a numerous amount of times.

"Of course I do!" May shouted. "I just don't want to share anything with you."

"Well unfortunately we share the same planet," Drew turned away from May and placed his hands into the pocket of his light blue pants.

"So then I'll have to knock you out of here!" May ran to push Drew but he knew she was coming that he shifted to the left the second she came half an inch close to him. Without stopping, May fell vigorously flat on her face on the ground. Drew looked down at her, the Wynaut coming close.

"Ow that hurt," May bleated. Drew shook his head.

"You're a real ditz, did you know that?" Drew declared. He reached out a hand to May which she stared at for a moment before letting out her hand. Being in assist, Drew helped May up. She brushed off anything on her pink jacket.

"You should've just let me kill you," May muttered. Drew just sighed and crossed his arms.

"So," May began to speak. Drew looked at her in question. "What are you doing for Christmas?"

"Does it matter?" Drew said, pinking up his hand and brushed a part of his green hair. "But in case you're THAT desperate to know, nothing I suppose."

"I thought a GREAT coordinator like you would have so many plans this time of year," May stated in a deriding way.

"Do you have any plans yourself, May?" Drew gave a smug look. May knew he just had to say something back.

"Of course I do!" May confidently said. "And even if they fail, I still have the Wynaut to be with. Right cuties?"

"Wynaut! Wy! Wynaut!" replied the blue creatures. Smiling and jumping up and down.

"I won't be surprised if you catch one and use it in a contest," Drew said, looking down on the Wynaut. "Though don't think it'll get you to win."

"I don't have to catch the Wynaut for a contest," May cried. "Plus, they came to me because they love me."

"Sure," Drew said in sarcasm. "Ran out of love for your own Pokémon?"

"Look who's talking!" May shouted and turned away, crossing her arms in anger. "If I went into a battle with you with all my Pokémon, you'll be crying after you lose."

"Oh really?" Drew denied the fact that May could beat him.

"Yeah," May answered. "After all, they did win me a ribbon in Cherrygove City, ya know."

May took out her metal pink ribbon case. It had a magenta ribbon on the center. She quickly opened it to show Drew a red and yellow ribbon that she managed to win.

"One ribbon isn't going to prove anything." Drew said and took out his ribbon case which looked like May's but was green. He handed it over to May who snatched it. The minute she opened it, her eyes widen.

"Tw-tw-tw-two ribbons?!" May cried in shock. The Wynaut were just amazed to see shiny objects.

"That's right," Drew declared, gently removing his case from May's hands. "Pretty soon, I'll be going to the Grand Festival before you."

"I'll be there before you and you know it!" May cried. "Just because you're one step ahead, doesn't mean you'll be able to get there before me. I'll catch up to you and then jump over."

"Are you saying that you're better than me?" Drew asked in sarcasm again. May seemed to become disgusted and in a rage.

"How about a battle to see who's better?" May suggested. Drew looked at her with a questioned expression. "Using all of our Pokémon."

"I don't want to embarrass you in front of the Wynaut," Drew replied.

"What are you?" May teased. "Scared?"

"No," Drew answered calmly. "But since you want to, I guess a practice battle wouldn't hurt."

"You got yourself a deal!" May cried. The Wynaut looked at both coordinators with amazement and confusion.

"Wy," said the Wynaut with the Santa hat.

* * *

Hope you like it and review please! Next 2 chapters hopefully coming tomorrow.  



	2. 11 hardworking Pokémon

Finally got chapter 2 done but not chapter 3. Oh wells. Hopefully tomorrow will be better. This took me all day. 6 long pages. Ouch. Any way, R&R please.

* * *

**11 hard-working Pokémon-**

Since it was a bit late in the afternoon, May decided to battle with Drew the next day. Not caring, Drew agreed and both left each other. May headed back to the Pokémon Center with the Wynaut. Everyone seemed confused on how May carried so many Wynaut. She just walked past them, smiling. Throughout the night, it was a frenzy with the Wynaut playing around May's room. May watched them with happiness until everyone decided to sleep. When morning rose, May and the Wynaut walked out of the building running to the same place they met yesterday where May promised Drew they'd battle. It took them a while to run from the Pokémon Center to the end of the city. Especially when it was still crowded with people moving around for Christmas shopping. It was a cold yet clear noon day. As soon as May came closer to the brown-grayish tree, May saw a boy with green hair and a green sweater. He sat there on the bench waiting, looking patient.

"Drew…" May muttered and kept running. Drew turned to spot her and the twelve Wynaut running towards him and sighed.

"You're late," he said. May stopped the minute she came close. The Wynaut stopped too. "As always."

"Well sorry Mr. Know-it-all," May apologized. "So are you ready to lose?"

"I was about to ask you the same question," Drew replied and gave a smirk at her. May just stuck her tongue out in anger.

------

The battle then began with both coordinators staring at each other from a distance. The Wynaut all sat on the ground in-between them, excited to see what would happen.

"You can forfeit whenever you like, May," Drew spoke. May just tried to ignore him and grabbed two Pokéballs from her bag. It was going to be a double battle.

"I will beat you no matter what!" May cried and got ready to throw the shiny red and white balls. Drew just smiled in a mockup way.

"We'll see about that," Drew said and took out two Pokéballs as well. They increased size and Drew tossed them into the air. "Roselia, Masquerain, let's go!"

With the balls high up in the air, it let out a white light revealing a small green creature with three thorns on top of its head. It had two arms, one containing a red rose on the end and the other a blue rose. The other was a blue bug with orange wings that looked like a pair of eyes.

"Fine then," May called out. "Blaziken, come on out! You too Beautifly!"

"Blaziken!" shouted the red creature and stood up after being released from its Pokéball.

"Beautifly!" cried the gray butterfly. It flapped its multicolored wings to stay in the air. The two Pokémon looked at their opponents.

"Ladies first," Drew said.

"Okay," May accepted. "Blaziken, use Flamethrower. Beautifly use Gust!"

With the battle beginning, Blaziken flew up in the air and threw a massive line of fire at Roselia and Masquerain. Beautifly followed by flapping its wings, releasing a large wind.

"Masquerain, block all attacks with Silver Wind," Drew simply ordered.

"Mas-querain!" cried the blue bug and flapped its wings letting out a silvery wind that countered both attacks. May became a bit nervous.

"Roselia, use Petal Dance," Drew ordered quickly and Roselia was off. It clasped its hands together, causing them to shoot out multiple pink petals at May's Pokémon.

"Dodge them you two and Blaziken, use Fire Spin. Beautifly use Tackle!" May cried. Both Pokémon moved out of the way of the rushing petals and followed May's orders. Blaziken jumped up in the air again and let out a fire spiral mess. Beautifly followed the fire and quickly moved towards Roselia, slamming onto it. With Masquerain distracted by what just happened, the Fire Spin caught it. Both of Drew's Pokémon fell onto the ground.

"Hmm," Drew murmured. "Roselia, use Magical Leaf! Masquerain use Silver Wind again!"

"Roselia!" called out the green creature and let out a bunch of glowing green leaves. Masquerain flapped its wings again, letting out the silver colored wind which caught Roselia's attack in, making them quick and stronger. Without a chance to dodge, it all hit Beautifly and Blaziken. The powers threw them down on the ground but they still made it up. May felt like she would panic but tried to keep her cool.

"Blaziken use Quick Attack! Beautifly use Silver Wind!"

Blaziken began to run with its long legs and Beautifly flapped its wings to let out the silver wind just like Masquerain did.

"Masquerain, Ice Beam to Beautifly!" Drew called out. "Roselia, use Stun Spore on Blaziken!"

Drew's Pokémon went to work with Roselia letting out a yellow powder, hitting Blaziken and caused it to stop.

"Blaziken, no!" May cried. Now she was panicking. Masquerain let out a sheer cold beam that shot out, cutting through the Silver Wind attack and shot Beautifly without notice. Being a strong attack, it complete froze Beautifly, causing it to drop down with the fact of being surrounded by ice.

"Beautifly!" May cried. Now both of her Pokémon were unable to fight. Drew smiled because he knew he had the battle in his hands.

"Now," he called out. "Roselia, use Petal Dance!"

"Roselia!" cried the green thorn Pokémon and let out multiple amounts of pink petals that shot Blaziken back, hitting onto Beautifly. Both Pokémon fell down with nothing left of them. May gasped in shock.

"It looks like I'm winning, huh?" Drew said. May glared at Drew. She took out the two Pokéballs and faced them in front of the two fainted creatures.

"Beautifly, Blaziken return," she said and the red light flew out, touching both Pokémon and surrounded them, moving them back into the balls. "You two were good. Thanks." she smiled at the Pokéballs in her hand and then turned to Drew, Roselia and Masquerain.

"It's not over yet!" May cried and took out another two Pokéballs. "Squirtle, Eevee, on stage now!"

Both Pokémon released out. A small brown dog-like creature with soft light brown fur under its head. The other was a small blue turtle with a brown shell. The two Pokémon looked determined to fight.

"This is just getting better and better," Drew said. "Roselia use Magical Leaf. Masquerain use Silver Wind."

Roselia shot out both its arms, letting them release the glowing leaves. Masquerain flapped its wings releasing the silvery wind. Both attacks moved towards Eevee and Squirtle.

"Don't think you'll beat every one of my Pokémon," May shouted. "Squirtle use Ice Beam to stop that Magical Leaf. Eevee use Dig!"

"Squirtle!" cried the little turtle and opened its mouth with a blue ball forming. It then let out a beam of ice, going through the Magical Leaf attack and freezing the leaves, causing them to fall. Eevee started digging a hole on the ground and jumped in. The Wynaut all looked amazed at this battle.

"Damn," Drew muttered. Now that Eevee could come out of any where, Drew was going to have a hard time. "Roselia, Masquerain, keep your guard! Roselia use Stun Spore! Masquerain use Gust!"

Roselia clasped its arms together with the yellow powder coming out. Masquerain let out a large wind that carried the Stun Spore.

Drew sure knows how to combine attacks, May thought. "Squirtle, go through all that with Rapid Spin!"

Squirtle let itself into its hard brown shelf for protection and it spun across the air, cutting right through the combined attack of Gust and Stun Spore, making them unaffected to it whatsoever. Still spinning, it slammed onto Roselia, pushing Roselia down.

"Eevee, come out and use Shadow Ball!" May ordered. With an instant, Eevee shot out of the air right in front of Masquerain and opened its mouth to let out a dark purple and black ball. It moved fast and hit Masquerain, falling down and crashing along Roselia. Now both of Drew's Pokémon were down.

"What the hell?" Drew yelled. He seemed surprised that not just one, but both Roselia and Masquerain were knocked out.

"Now we're in the same boat, Drew," May teased. Drew just smiled which May began to fear.

"Don't get your hopes up," Drew said after returning his fainted Pokémon into their Pokeballs. "Flygon, Butterfree, come on out!"

"FLY!" cried the green dragon. It flapped its green wings, helping it land safely. Squirtle and Eevee seemed a bit nervous of the huge creature.

"Free! Free!" Butterfree exclaimed. The purple butterfly moved down besides Flygon. It looked at May and her Pokémon with its red eyes.

"I guess the battle just begun," May whispered. "Squirtle, use Water Gun! Eevee use Shadow Ball!"

Squirtle jumped into the air and shot out water to the two flying Pokémon. Eevee threw a purple and black ball as well.

"Butterfree, bring it back with Confusion!" Drew ordered. Butterfree's eyes began to glow blue and so did May's attacks. After a moment of pause that the Shadow Ball and Water Gun made, they backfired to Eevee and Squirtle. The Shadow Ball slammed onto Squirtle and the Water Gun hit Eevee. Both Pokémon fell on the ground from the strength it all had.

"Flygon," Drew called to it. "Use Sandstorm!"

Flygon flapped its red and green wings that let out a huge sandstorm onto the field. The Wynaut seemed even amazed. Meanwhile, the sandstorm moved on top of Eevee and Squirtle.

"Grrr," May knew she had to make them escape or else. "Eevee, use Dig!"

Eevee dug another whole and jumped in, being able to escape the raging sand.

"Squirtle, use Ra—" May was interrupted by Drew jumping in.

"Butterfree use Aerial Ace!" Drew called out and Butterfree flew straight into the Sandstorm, disappeared which confused Squirtle and May. It reappeared surprisingly, giving it a direct hit on Squirtle. Squirtle flew in the air and fell down on the ground, knocked out. The sandstorm subsided.

May seemed infuriated now. "Squirtle return."

With Squirtle gone, May seemed a bit less confident about winning.

"Go, Munchlax!" May called out and threw her next Pokéball into the air, letting out a green creature.

"Munch," it said in a weary voice. It felt hungry.

"Munchlax, huh?" Drew wondered. "Flygon, use Dragonbreath! Butterfree, use Gust!"

"Flygon!" shouted the huge dragon, opened its mouth and let out a green mess that went towards Munchlax.

"Munchlax, get rid of it using Focus Punch!" May ordered. Munchlax ran straight to the Dragonbreath with its right hand glowing white. Placing its right hand in front, Munchlax kept running and its hand snapped through the Dragonbreath, surprising Drew and Flygon. Without time given, Munchlax jumped and punched Flygon on its face. Flygon was dragged back but it shook its head and was still capable to fight.

"What?" May cried in surprise. "To think it would be at least down."

"Flygon use Faint Attack!" Drew called out. Flygon then moved sideways towards Munchlax. Munchlax, dodge it!"

Munchlax jumped up and miraculously dodged Flygon's hit.

"Now use Solar Beam on Flygon!" May cried. "Eevee, come on out and use Shadow Ball!"

"Munch!" Munchlax cried and opened its mouth, absorbing the sunlight that came from the shining sun. After a minute of waiting, it let out a huge light and sent a beam on Flygon. With a direct hit, Flygon fell down. Getting extremely weak. Eevee jumped out of the ground again and began to form a black and purple ball on top of Butterfree.

"The same trick again," Drew whispered. "Butterfree, Psybeam!"

"Free!" cried the butterfly. It's eyes glowed blue and released a blue beam. The Shadow Ball flew down and the Psybeam went up. Both attacks met and crashed on each other, blowing both Pokémon away and down on the ground.

"Eevee!" May cried. Eevee was now down from the explosion. Butterfree fell down but was still up.

"Eevee return," May sadly said. She faced the Pokéball to Eevee, making it return.

"Like I said, you can forfeit now if you want, May," Drew recalled.

"No way," May yelled. "It's not over until it's over! Skitty, take the stage!"

"Nya!" cried the small kitten Pokémon the second it came out of its Pokéball.

"Munchlax, use Metronome!" May ordered. Munchlax then smiled determinably and moved its finger from each hand from left to right. It kept doing the same process until both fingers glowed brighter than they did before.

"Flygon, use Dragonbreath! Butterfree use Gust!" Drew commanded. Flygon burst out a green mess of air. Butterfree let out a strong wind. Both attacked shot straight out.

"Skitty, Assist!" May yelled. "Munchlax, let em have it!"

"Munchlax!" cried the oversized creature and then jumped forwards in full speed. Skitty jumped up and faced its right arm forward, letting it glow a bright white and mysteriously let out a Fire Spin attack. The spinning fire spun around and towards Flygon and Butterfree. Munchlax ran fast and slammed onto Flygon, pushing it back. Flygon was down.

"Grr…" Drew said. He took out Flygon's Pokéball and returned it back. "You did okay."

"Now we're even!" May cried. Drew gave a glare this time. The Wynaut all kept jumping up and down, very excited of what is going on.

"You're forgetting who you're dealing with," Drew said. "Absol, I need you!"

"ABSOL!" cried the white creature. It seemed very determined to fight as well.

"Skitty, use Blizzard!" May cried. "Munchlax, use Focus Punch!"

Skitty opened its mouth to let out a huge blizzard. Munchlax ran straight to Drew's Pokémon.

"Absol, use Razor Wind! Butterfree, Confusion!" Drew ordered once again. As soon as the blizzard came, both Absol and Butterfree were engulfed by it. Yet they still kept in which shocked May. After the blizzard ended, it was Drew' time to attack. Butterfree's eyes glowed blue which surrounded Munchlax and Butterfree made it fly back and crashing with Skitty. As they fell on the ground, May seemed confused and out of ideas. Absol then took a step. Its razor like sword on the right of its head glowed white and Absol swung it, letting a white and glowing crescent shaped wind across the field, hitting Munchlax and Skitty without a chance of them realizing it came. Both of the Pokémon were overthrown by that attack and both of them couldn't continue anymore.

"Skitty! Munchlax!" May shouted. She rushed over to them.

"It pretty much looks like this battle is over," Drew declared. May looked up at him with a glare but then sighed.

"Well you may be strong but I'll win over you," May said. "Eventually…"

"Though," Drew spoke as he walked over to May. "I hate to admit it but your Pokémon are strong. If you really had good strategies, then maybe you would've won."

"Well," May got up, she took out two Pokéballs and brought Skitty and Munchlax back. She then turned to Drew with a smile. "Congratulations."

* * *

Not so good with battles so hopefully it was alright. Same goes to describing Pokémon. Especially when they're not animals. Well... most of them. Onto chapter 3!  



	3. 10 encounters

Well here's chapter 3. Hope you enjoy. -fails at intros for chapters-

* * *

**10 encounters-**

"It still seems kind of weird to spot you around this time," May said. Both her and Drew were walking along the path back to Violet City from the bench. The Wynaut, still following them, played around like little children at a park. Hoping over each other, chasing after one another, they were doing something to entertain themselves while walking back to the Pokémon Center.

"Why does it seem so weird?" Drew asked.

"Well it's hard to explain," May admitted. "But I really did think you had plans to do. I mean don't you usually have places to go?"

"Only things I have in mind of doing is training my Pokémon for future contests or just stick around watching people do all their businesses," Drew replied.

"I'd love to spend Christmas with my family," May sighed. "Or maybe friends. After all, isn't that what Christmas is all about? Spending time with someone?"

"I didn't think you were someone who thought about that," Drew took his hand and flipped a part of his hair. "Mostly someone who just wanted presents."

"Well… I want that too but come on," May cried. She pushed Drew on his arm but it didn't move him. After then, they didn't speak for at least ten minutes but kept walking.

"So," May nervously said. "How is everything?"

"Besides winning two contests in a row, fine," Drew answered, looking down at the gray ground. "I was going to Ecruteak City but I guess I just took a small stop back at Violet City."

"Ecruteak City?" May wondered. Drew shook his head.

"Only an amateur coordinator would ask that," he replied. "I don't see how you can get through Johto without knowing where you're going?"

"I use a map!" May cried.

"I wonder how you got through Hoenn," Drew teased. May glared at him.

"My brother Max has a PokéNavi, that's why," May turned away. "He always tells us where the next contest is."

"Sadly, your brother isn't here now is he?" Drew smirked at her. "You have to know how to do things yourself in order to survive. How did you get here?"

"Just shut up," May cried. "Just be glad I'm here."

"I'll try," Drew teased again.

"You know what?" May looked up at the grayish blue sky. "I still remember all the times I saw you back then."

"Really?" Drew asked. "I find it a bit hard to forget."

"Yeah," May said. "You never have anything nice to say."

"I complimented on your battling skills yesterday," Drew reminded. "Unless you think everything I say is converted into critical words once they go into your ears."

"I thought you were kidding," May muttered and crossed her arms. Drew just looked at her.

"Slateport City," May said in a low voice. "You know, where we met. Unfortunately."

"Hm," Drew looked away and smiled. "I remember you said that you could win the contest."

"It was my first contest!" May cried. "At least you could've helped me instead of bringing me down.

"It really doesn't matter," Drew said. "I might've been helped but that would mean I would go easy on you."

"You should relax Drew," May smiled. "Remember that I'm not the only one who cried after losing to their first contest."

Drew felt like he was snapped into pieces. "I wouldn't be too sure if you should be comparing me to you."

May felt like she had advantage over Drew this time and that made her happy. She then appeared in front of him. "I know, you're afraid that I might tell someone."

"I could care less if you told the world," Drew said but glanced at the sky because he did care if she did.

"Don't worry, I won't say anything," May spoke.

"Even though I may have lost, I still have more experience than you," Drew looked at May. Now he was turning the remark game back at her. "And I did give advice to you for all that."

"What advice?" May cried. "You're insulting and critical assistance?"

"Well didn't it help you?" Drew asked. "Even if you got all pissed off."

May looked away from him. Though his advice did help her in ways. Maybe without him, I might've not gotten this far, she thought. A couple of Wynaut moved in front of May and Drew. They ran around them which caused them to stop.

"It did help," May continued. "Eventually I've gotten a bit stronger."

"That's true," Drew said and looked down at the Wynaut that were still running around him and May. "I guess."

"And what about the Wynaut," May bent down and picked up one of the Wynaut who seemed surprised but smiled cheerfully.

"Mirage Island," Drew stated. "We're lucky to have been on that island."

"Really?" May wondered.

"Of course," Drew answered. "Being unable to see a lot of times. A lot of people never made contact with it. That's why we're lucky."

"Oh," May looked at Drew, amazed at what she just heard. She looked down at the Wynaut who kept smiling.

"Well you and your friends made it all the way from Mirage Island to here?" May asked in a happy way.

"Wynaut!" responded the blue cheery creature. Drew just looked at them both. As they nearly approached the buildings, the Wynaut reformed and followed the two coordinators back into the busy city.

"I never expected Violet City to be so crowded with people," May looked at everyone who walked in the streets.

Drew shrugged. "It's the holidays so what do you expect?"

"True," May agreed.

"I eventually need to get stuff for people," May said.

"Think you're able to find your friends?" Drew asked. May looked down.

"I guess not," May stared at the shops that were besides her. She spotted a Milotic doll.

"Hey," May cried. Drew looked at her, wondering what she wanted.

"This Milotic doll reminds me of Robert," May smiled and poked the glass, pointing to the long dragon plushie. Drew came besides her and saw it. The Wynaut looked at the other window that connected with the same store, amazed to see so many toys.

"You're right," Drew said. "I haven't seen him in a while though."

"Me either," May disclosed. "I haven't seen a lot of people. Like Grace or Kelly or even Brianna your fan girl."

Drew looked away, slightly blushing. "Yeah. I think she stopped calling me though."

May quickly looked at him. "Brianna was calling you?"

"Yeah," Drew said. "Kept praising me too much. It was getting annoying no matter how sweet it was too."

May giggled. "You like her don't you?"

"No," Drew retorted. "She's just like every fan I've seen. Only more obsessed."

"I find it pretty weird of people to be your fans," May smiled. "Like the fans you had in Rubello Town."

"Obsessed," Drew felt a bit embarrassed. "And crazy too. Though…"

"What?" May wondered.

"You wanted to be praised by them," Drew replied. "Even though they did admire your amateur skills."

"You're just jealous," May said.

"Jealous?" Drew began to laugh. "You're the one who was jealous of them coming to me first than you. Besides, they only worshipped you because of your father."

May gave Drew a defiant stare.

"Well as long as you're full of remarks now, I'm off to enjoy the rest of my day without having a rain cloud over me."

"So I'm now considered to be May's little rain cloud in her sunshine," Drew sighed in a sarcastic manner. "What else is new?"

"Me leaving," May walked off. The Wynaut followed behind. All of them waved good bye expect May. Drew just shook his head.

"Girls," he murmured and continued to watch her disappear into the mob of people.

----------

As May came back to the Pokémon Center. She stared outside from her window in her room. Two bunk beds with pink blankets over each bed. It was enough for four to sleep in each guest room of the Pokémon Center. The walls were light blue and the floors were wooden and brown. May sat on the chair that belonged to the desk that stood in front of the window. She looked out into the cold night.

"Without Drew," May whispered. "I might have still came here right?"

She turned to the Wynaut who were sleeping on one side of the room. Six of them in each bunk on the bunk bed. They were snoring softly and were scattered across the mattress.

"Of course I would," May continued to whisper, not wanting to waken up the blue creatures. "After all, not like Drew controls where I go."

"But then without him," May folded her hands and placed her head on top of them, bending down on the desk. "Would I have help? After all, he really does have more experience. But I also made my own ways that helped."

"I don't know," May gave up. "I should enjoy having rivals like him any way."

* * *

Fweeee. Review if you read. 


End file.
